Cullen
Appearance Cullen always maintains a very professional appearance and it's unusual for him to lose his composure. His armor is always shined, he's always shaven, and keeps his hair trimmed short and neat. As a very serious individual, he doesn't smile very often, but when he does it means he's truly relaxed and trusts the people around him. Most frequently, he's only seen in his templar armor, but occasionally he will leave the Gallows in civilian clothing. Personality He doesn't like disorder or to be made to look foolish in front of the Knight-Commander. At one time he was a much more relaxed, shy person but his maturity came very quickly and at a high price. When he was tortured by Uldred during the revolt in the Ferelden Circle, it changed him dramatically. He is now purely devoted to the Order of the Templars and the Chantry. Although he does not vehemently hate mages, he has sworn that he will never again befriend one. His opinion of Knight-Commander Greagoir was that he was too lenient on the mages and the Circle there was too trusting. Because of this, he's very inspired by his new Knight-Commander's views on mages. Biography Cullen was born to a family of Ferelden commoners and treated well as a boy. He spent much of his time with his head in the clouds imagining great battles with dragons and fencing with sticks against invisible ogres along with other boys in his village. Always devout, he joined the templars when he was fifteen, and began his training alongside Andon, Drass, Kenley, and others who were in a similar age group. When he was in his late teens, he met Solona Amell and developed an infatuation with her. This did not go unnoticed by Greagoir, and when the time came for Solona's Harrowing, Cullen was chosen to deliver the killing blow if she became an abomination. This forced Cullen to face the reality of fondness for someone who he actually cared about and his duty. In the end, he confessed even to Solona that he would have felt terrible about it, but he would have struck her down had she failed. In his early twenties, he was one of the many templars trapped inside the Tower during a revolt led by the mage Uldred. There, under months of torture by blood mages, Cullen barely escaped with his sanity. He was forced to watch unspeakable horrors done to the people who he had known all his life, both mage and templar. Blood mages also played mind games with him as well as put him under numerous physical tortures. Although physically it's impossible to tell anything happened to him, it left mental scars. He's put it behind him as well as anyone could, but his speech impediment was lost along any remaining innocence in his soul. Timeline Introduction Debriefing Around Kirkwall in 80 Minutes The New Arrival (with Brielle) Everyone Loves Pie Relationships Andon is like a brother to Cullen, and the one good tie he has to his past. He'd trust him with his life. Cullen greatly admires Meredith and all she stands for in Act 1, and thinks she's a shining example of what a templar should be. He is always at least pleasant to his fellow templars, if not actively seeking out their company as friends. The same can be said for the sisters and brothers of the Chantry, who he will always find time for if they ask something from him. Although he never took any voluntary vows, he will never be romantically involved with a mage nor another templar. This is either forbidden or unprofessional. He is not currently married. Category:Character Index Category:Canon Characters Category:Fereldans Category:Templars